


The flowers speak

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Series: Valentine's day but we are going to pretend that it's not a thing [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Casual, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Valentine's Day, sticking to the basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: It's either flower or chocolate, though Opal only sees edible.





	The flowers speak

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of funny and also dumb, so, enjoy.

Parrish

Adam

I love u  
\---

Are u drunk?  
\---

No, but I'm offended now.  
\---

I mean. Love you too.  
\---

Adam stared at the flower, his features mixing contempt and wistfulness. He could grow a thousand, prettier ones.

"Do you need help ?"

The shop owner noticed him staring. Of course he would. Adam said that he was not interested. The plants inside were very temporary. As good as dead. He was still staring when the next transaction happened— six or seven roses, wrapped in noisy paper and a sickly sweet pink ribbon.

He bought the rose on his way back.

It came with a white, opaque wrapping and a blank pre-decorated card. It was ridiculous. _He_ was ridiculous.

He hid it in a guest room after putting it in a vase. Then he wondered if Ronan was even thinking about it, in a serious way. If he had gotten him something for Valentine's day.

And good Lord, it was dumb, because Adam didn't even plan on gifting him _anything,_ let alone a silly dark red rose. He had already forgotten the price. Three or four dollars.

He was overthinking it.  
\---

"Don't be a dick."

Ronan laughed, taking the lone flower from Adam's hands.

"Is it an invitation ?"

"Shut up, Lynch."

"Okay," Ronan whispered in Adam's ear.

"Okay _what ?_ "

"I'll be your Valentine."

"Shut the fuck up," Adam said, almost laughing.

He still kissed Ronan. And Ronan kissed him back, his rose in one hand, his other arm wrapped around Adam's waist.

Adam had found the one Ronan had gifted him boldly tucked behind the steering wheel of his own car, along with one of the small, cryptic notes Ronan sometimes felt comfortable leaving.

_Breathe._

He had stopped holding his breath, laughed alone in the cabin and called Ronan an asshole, feeling oddly content.

Not a bouquet. Not two, or three of them. A single, blooming dark red rose.

A bit later, they were happily watching TV, Ronan laying on Adam's lap and Opal properly sitting next to him. A heavy blanket covered their legs, boy and satyr.

It was better than going out or having the day planned.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

Adam carefully picked the rose from Ronan's mouth. It still had thorns, and bugs, probably. Adam disregarded the last fact when contorting himself to kiss Ronan. It was very pure and carefully loving. Opal was still fascinated by the cooking show on screen. So, Ronan caught Adam's face between his hands, to keep staring a bit longer.

"You could sit properly and make it easier," Adam suggested.

Ronan sighed dramatically while releasing him. "I'll pass."

Adam left Ronan's rose on his chest and blindly searched for his own. Upon not finding it when he had just left it next to his thighs to kiss Ronan, he looked and saw Opal chewing on the top of the stem. Ronan propped himself up to follow the direction of Adam's slightly shocked stare.

"Sorry," Ronan muttered.

It had some symbolic value. They had thought of the same thing to show love without offending or embarrassing the other. Adam cleared his throat without having a sentence planned. He wasn't mad, but felt his heart twist. Ronan sat up and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright. Now I have an excuse for getting you a dozen of these."

Adam laughed; both because Ronan had spoken against his neck, which tickled, and that the thought comforted him.

"Dipped in gold," Ronan added.

" _Ronan._ " Adam laughed more.

Ronan tightly held him by the waist. He'd dream gold-dipped flowers with a lifespan of a day, and renew them each morning if it made Adam happy.

It obviously wouldn't, but the thought is here.

Needless to say, Adam did get a full bouquet of roses the next day. The box was delivered at work. He set it aside until lunch time. Then, he washed his hands and went to his car to give it a proper look.

The present came in a large, white round box enhanced with a red ribbon. Adam lifted the lid, heart beating with anticipation. Twenty-four red roses, entering their prettiest hours. Among them, three were dipped in gold. They were grouped at the center of the flowery ocean.

Adam couldn't tell whether they were dreamt — because who would take and deliver this order on such short notice. They felt real and if he hadn't known about the wonders of Ronan's dreams, he wouldn't have doubted their earthly lineage.

He picked a note glued inside the lid.

The flowers speak.

Adam raised a brow. He didn't quite understand what the message meant. On the way back, he stopped at a random café to look it up online.

The flowers spoke. They had a language. Adam laughed in front of the screen, somehow thrilled by the small quest Ronan had gifted him along with the bouquet. He remembered the numbers and found the matching meanings.

 _I think of you all the time,_ said the twenty-four roses.

 _I love you,_ said the three made special.

Adam quickly closed the tab, as if he had been doing something indecent. He stared at the generic desktop screen, still under the shock of this simple yet powerful confession, until being told to move if he was done, a minute later. He ached for Ronan. Driving safely was agonizing.

To keep the flowers from getting too warm, he had opened the windows. He didn't bother closing them before jogging inside the Barns. Ronan was in the backyard, assembling platforms from planks and ropes. He stood up upon hearing Adam.

"Hey."

He placed his hands over Adam's on his stomach.

"Thank you," Adam said, almost sheepishly. "For the roses."

"You got the message ?"

"Yeah." Adam's chin rested on his shoulder. "All of them."

Ronan laughed, content.


End file.
